Metal Wings And Angry Dragons
by Masters of Fire and Amber
Summary: Basically, ep 88 in a nutshell. I wrote this for a writing tournament on the ninjago discord, so forgive me as it's my first time doing something like this. (Contains spoilers for S9)


""It won't fly" Little wu announced, he and Cole had snuck back into the dragon hunters camp to inform the others that there makeshift dragon flight failed.

"What do you mean, it won't fly?" Jay asked. "I designed it to your measurements. Did you gain weight?"

Cole gasped. "I have given up cake and my body is a temple!" He folded his arms, annoyed.

"I can fly it" Wu offered. "Your legs won't even reach the pedals" Cole pointed out.

"Easier to grow a little, then to lose a lot" Wu tapped Cole. "Hey!"

 **"** It's tonight, or never" Kai said. Jay sighed. "ah well, i guess the kid's flying" Wu smiled.

 **That night, Iron Berron had the wind dragon and the ninja where back to being tied up, while near by, Cole and Wu where getting ready to fly the patchwork dragon right into the heart of the dragon hunter camp.**

 **"** Stay in the clouds, and keep the moon at your back" Cole was explaining. "After I bust them out, we'll meet back here. Got it?" Wu nodded.

"Good luck" Cole said. "I don't need luck, just a push" Little Wu positioned himself to fly the dragon. Cole hopped down and gave it a shove down the hill and off Wu went, running as fast as his little legs would carry him. "Come on kid, come on.."

As it neared the bottom of the hill, the dragon took off, soaring toward the dragon hunter camp.

"Ha ha! You got it, Wu!" Cole cheered. "Fly, fly! It works. We built the impossible"

 **Meanwhile**

"I provide for you, and all I ask in return, is your undieing loyalty. Obay my every command, and your belly will be full defiy me-" the dragon hunters stopped paying attention to Iron Berron and glanced up at the sky, at what they thought was a real dragon. Inside the metal beast, Wu pulled a lever, causing the dragon to breathe fire.

"Fire Dragon!" Iron Berron yelled. Several hunters grabbed there chains, ready to take down whatever they thought it was.

"It's the mother of all dragons!" Kai exclaimed, hoping that the hunters would fall for it. "But why would Firstborne come here?" Jay put in enthusiastically. "Um, yes" Zane quickly thought of an answer. "She must have come to protect her wind dragon!"

"He's right, it is Firstborne!" One of the hunters said.

Instinctively, everyone in the camp started running in the other direction. "Patience! Defend the fort!" Iron Berron yelled. At that, everyone that was running stopped and grabbed various weapons, shooting at the metal dragon.

While Wu distracted the hunters, Cole snuck back into camp and unchained Kai Jay and Zane. "About time" Kai said. "Now let's get outta this nut house"

The tactic to distract the dragon hunters was turning out to be a good one. Maybe a little too good. "I'll take her down myself!" Iron Berron said angrily, shooting his chain at the dragon and causing the tail to fall off. "Uh oh" Wu said, glancing at where the tail was, when suddenly, a bigger shadow flew over Wu. Much bigger then the mechanical dragon.

"Wow, little Wu's really selling it" Jay looked up at the huge dragon shadow. "You built that Cole?" Kai asked in disbelief. "Huh, it looks bigger in the air Cole responded.

Then the ninja herd the distinct sound of crashing, and looked over to see Little Wu tumbling out of the makeshift dragon. "Wait, if thats- then who's-" Cole started. "That's the real Firstborne! Zane exclaimed.

Oh, that was the real Firstborne alright. And she was not happy. Growling, she shot fire at the ninja as they- and everyone else in the camp- started running.

The ninja where almost out of camp before Wu stopped them. "Wait! Firstborn is here because of the dragon they captured" "Yeah, and they deserve every delicious piece of punishment they get!" Jay said. "But you where responsible too, you helped lure it!" "They forced us to!"

"Little master's right" Cole said. We have to go back.

And back they went, to free the dragons.

 **A/N: Hai everyone, Masters of Fire and Amber here!**

 **this is a collab with FireCatJ for a writing tournament on the ninjago discord. it's also my first time writing like this, using something as reference, and on top of that I stayed up till 1 am writing most of it. #WorthIt XD**

 **PS: this started as the scene where the ninja free the dragons, but as I started writing, it somehow became a whole different scene all together.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, chao!**


End file.
